Perfect
by hpstephanie
Summary: Hermione has some interesting news for Ron.


_Perfect_

As I lay on one of the beds of St. Mungo's outpatient center, picking at the uncomfortable white sheets, waiting for one of the Healers to see me, I wondered if I thought was happening to me was really happening. I was pretty sure of the condition I was in, but didn't want to tell my husband, Ron, until I was positive. I always wanted a big family growing up because I was an only child. He loved the experience growing up in a large family (no matter how hard he tries to deny it), so naturally he wanted to have as many children as possible.

We are still young, only two years out of Hogwarts, but we are in love. We were married shortly after we graduated Hogwarts. When we were first married, we discussed having children immediately, but we decided to get our careers in order first. I work at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (who would have guessed that S.P.E.W. could have grown so large?). Ron is a professional **Quidditch** player for the Chudley Cannons. He is the starting keeper and led their team to their first championship in a century.

The Healer finally walked into the cold room, and performed a series of complicated wand movements over my stomach. After what seemed like an eternity she finally spoke, "Well Mrs. Weasley, I have some good news for you." I was so excited when I heard this. I could not believe I was finally going to be a mother. As the Healer continued, I was glad I was sitting down because the next thing she said shocked me so much that I was sure that, if had been standing, I would have fainted.

"Triplets," she said plainly.

"What?"

"Triplets, and by the looks of things, three girls," the healer told me as I lay in shock.

"You can tell that now? I am not nearly far enough along to know that they are girls!"

The Healer just chuckled, "My dear, your parents are Muggles, aren't they? You seem to be forgetting that this is magic dear."

"What am I going to do?" Hermione moaned.

"Don't worry dear," the Healer said, "Everything will be fine. You are young and healthy so you should not have any complications."

As I walked back to our flat, I thought about the best way to tell Ron that I am not only pregnant, but expecting triplet girls! I knew that we both wanted at least three children, but I wasn't sure about the idea of having three at once.

Once I got home, I decided to make a romantic dinner for Ron. I would tell him after dinner (he always seemed happier after he ate). I knew that Ron would be at practice until at least five o'clock, giving me just about an hour to cook dinner. I cooked all of his favorite foods for him for dinner, and a strawberry tart for dessert. As the time ticked by, my anxiousness about telling Ron the news turned into excitement. I suddenly realized how badly I wanted to be a mother. At 5:03 I heard a pop in the living room. I then heard Ron's voice "Hermione where are you? Dinner smells fantastic!"

"I am in the kitchen Ron!" I yelled back. When Ron walked into the kitchen, he scoped me up into a big hug and gave me I kiss on the cheek.

"How is my favorite girl?" He asked this question every time he came home from work, but I still loved it.

"Great," I answered, hoping he didn't hear too much excitement in my voice. After we finished eating our dinner, and started our dessert, I decided that this would be the best time to tell Ron.

"Ron, I have some news for you," I said simply. Suddenly I began to get anxious again, still unsure about what his reaction would be.

"What is it Hermione?" he asked with a confused look.

"Well I went to the healer today and—" before I could finish my sentence he interrupted me.

"Wait, you aren't sick or anything, are you?" Ron asked looking concerned

"No, actually Ron I am perfect. You see Ron I am pregnant," I said the last word very quickly and I looked in his eyes to see his reaction. He quietly said "pregnant," under his breath before he jumped out of his chair, causing the chair to be knocked over, and pulled me out of my chair and into a passionate kiss.

"I love you Hermione."

"Ron there is something else I have to tell you," I said while he was still holding me in his arms. The second part of my news was the part I was really anxious about.

"What is it, love?" he asked me so tenderly.

"Well you see, the thing is Ron, I am having triplets," for the second time that evening, I said the last word very quietly. "Triplets?" he asked with a shocked expression on his face. I imagine that his expression was similar to the one I had when the healer told me that I was going to have triplets.

"Yes, three girls," I said looking into his eyes, still unable to read his face.

"That's amazing Hermione!" he yelled jumping up and down.

"Really?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I am going to be a dad!" he yelled while picking me up and spinning me around.

_Nine months later_

As I lay in one of those uncomfortable beds at St. Mungo's, I realized how perfect my life was. I was holding two of my daughters, while Ron was holding the third. Suddenly the door to my room burst open and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George walked in.

"Congratulations!" said Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron and me.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" asked Ginny as she cooed over one the babies in my arms.

"As a matter of fact we just decided on them before you came," I said.

"This is Molly," said Ron indicating the baby he was holding, "this is Ginevra," he said indicating the baby in my right arm, "and this is Jane," he said indicating the baby in my left arm."

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking to the Weasleys and discussing the plans for our future. When they left around seven o'clock, Ron and I were left alone in my hospital room with three identical cribs. As we looked at each of our newborn daughters, we both realized how lucky we were to have the three bushy-haired red-headed children in their lives.

When we left St. Mungo's the next morning Ron turned to me and said lovingly, "Every thing is perfect" he leaned down to kiss her, and then kiss each one of his sleeping daughters.


End file.
